Tomoko Yuki
Tomoko Yuki '(雪智子, ''Yuki Tomoko) is a jōnin-level kunoichi of Konohagakure, a descendant of the Yuki clan and the mother of Kaede Tanizaki. She possesses the unique Ice Release kekkei genkai. Background Tomoko lived in the Land of Water in her childhood, but when the civil war ended, the members of the clan who possessed the Ice Release kekkei genkai were either killed or went into hiding. Tomoko went to Konohagakure to seek help. Lator on she met two people who helped her conceal her kekkei genkai, Naomi Uzumaki and Emi Fuyu. She met her husband during a mission when her team was ambushed and his team arrived as backup. She and Takashi would get married around the age of 20 and they concieved a child not much later. Even though she concealed her kekkei genkai for a long time, she had to use it in order to protect her family during the Kyuubi's attack, and from then on she couldn't conceal it much longer so she openly used it from then on during her time as an Academy teacher. Personality Tomoko is usually a level-headed individual but she can get angry quickly, as shown when Kaede wanted to train with her and demanded that she teach him the strongest technique she knows. She cares deeply for her family and friends, and she was incredibly saddened when she found out Naomi died during the Kyuubi's attack along with her husband, and she felt pity for the young child they left orphaned. She loves Momoko like her own daughter, and they sometimes cook together as a 'bonding time' event. Appearance Tomoko has long brown hair that is tied back a few inches about the end into a low ponytail with a light red hairband. Her signature trait is her bright turquoise eyes that are described as eye-catching even from a distance, and both these traits are inherited by her son. She wears a light red off-the-shoulder kimono-style shirt that has a long-sleeve on her left and a short-sleeve on her right arm, and it splits on the bottom under the turquoise sash that keeps the cloth in place. She wears a one sleeved turquoise top underneath. Tomoko wears dark blue shorts, dark blue shinobi sandals and dark blue arm warmers that extend to a little inder her elbows. Abilities Kekkei Genkai '''Ice Release (氷遁, Hyōton; Viz "Ice Style") is the advanced nature kekkei genkai of the Yuki clan, and allows the users to combine wind and water-based chakra to create ice which they can manipulate through willpower alone. Tomoko can create snow as well with this kekkei genkai as she creates ice then slashes it into tiny pieces while changing the structure of it to be more watery to match the structure of the snow. She has learned to do this because Kaede seems to calm when he sees snow. Trivia *"Tomoko" literally means "wise child" (智子). *"Yuki" means "snow" (雪), which can be a reference to her ability to make it snow. *She is implied to be a good cook as she and Momoko often cook together, and a few has said that Momoko can cook very well. *Her eyes are a bright turquoise, which makes hers one of the few strange eye colours that are in Konohagakure. Reference Tomoko Yuki is an OC/RPC for the Narutoverse created by BlossomsCherry on deviantART. Category:Female Category:Konohagakure Category:Yuki Category:Kekkei Genkai Category:Original Character Category:FINAL